1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refillable sheet dispenser with flexibility in accommodating stacked note sheets, more particularly to a refillable sheet dispenser having a stack of note sheets bound to a supporting base using two elastically stretchable strips.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,356 discloses a conventional sheet dispenser that includes a housing 12 having walls defining a chamber 124 in which at least one stack of note sheets 11 is positioned. The walls of the housing 12 include a bottom wall 121 and two opposite side walls 122, each of which has an extension 123 bent therefrom toward the stack of the note sheets 11. The extensions 123 of the side walls 122 define a sheet-access slot 125 therebetween for removal of an uppermost one of the note sheets 11.
The conventional sheet dispenser is disadvantageous in that since the size of the sheet-access slot 125 is not adjustable, different sizes of the sheet-access slot 125 are required for different sizes of the stack of the note sheets 11, and that since the height of the housing 12 is fixed, the stack of the note sheets 11 to be accommodated in the chamber 124 is limited to one having a particular thickness and size corresponding to the height and the shape of the housing 12.